


faint

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Sickfic, basically this a fic where hop does, bede passes out from like the flu or smthing, being a dick to him, hop helps his sorry ass, something nice for bede and bede regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: Bede knows he’s sick.There’s no denying it. It starts as a sore throat, so that morning he buys a hot soothing honey tea and drinks it in earnest in hopes it cures it, thinking maybe he’s just strained his voice too much.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 143





	faint

Bede knows he’s sick.

There’s no denying it. It starts as a sore throat, so that morning he buys a hot soothing honey tea and drinks it in earnest in hopes it cures it, thinking maybe he’s just strained his voice too much. But the symptoms grow worse throughout the day, unfortunately for him. His head feels like it’s caving in on itself from the pressure, and his nose is stuffy. He develops a cough and a little late into the afternoon he’s positive he has a fever.

Still, he’s got places to be. He’s got expectations to live up to. He can’t be weighed down by something like the common cold. He could always check in with a Pokémon Center and let the nurse there give him some medicine (because despite being for Pokémon they were always well equipped to help people too), but he’s out in the Wild Area crossing the large fields and he really doesn’t have the time for that.

But his head is swimming. The weather in the Wild Area is fair today—nothing bad. But for some reason he feels both hot and cold at the same time, shivering. 

He doesn’t feel too good. Suddenly, the food he’s eaten today and that tea isn’t agreeing with him. He tries his best to ignore the nausea and the oncoming headache, but eventually—

The world starts to spin. He feels like he’s seeing stars all the while seeing nothing at the same time. His ears ring and—

The world goes black, and the last thing he registers is his body hitting the ground.

…

He wakes up to a cold cloth on his forehead. He stirs slightly, shaking, realizing he’s leaning against something plush, soft and silky and—

He turns his head and sees a Dubwool.

A Dubwool?

He has no idea where he is right now.

He turns his head again, scanning the space around him and realizes he’s still in the Wild Area, close to where he’d been before he blacked out and realized there was another person sitting to the side, fanning a small fire and having something boiling in the pot above it.

Wait…

It’s _him_.

“You…” Bede says, trying to push himself up with his wrists but utterly fails. The Dubwool shifts in complaint but settles back down eventually, and Bede realizes there’s no way he’s going to be able to move like this. He coughs, and though Hop is mostly emotionless while stirring whatever he was cooking, he does look at Bede as he does so.

“You’re up finally. You look like a mess.”

“I didn’t ask you—“ Bede manages to say before he gets sent into a coughing fit. The cloth slides down on his face, and he reaches up to readjust it before he realizes Hop is the one who put it there and also this is Hop’s Dubwool he’s resting against.

“Before you ask, because I know you’re going to,” Hop says, adding some sort of spice to the pot, “I was walking and saw you. I didn’t say anything, but I saw you pass out. Mate, are you aware what bad shape you’re in? I’m not smart on these things but you’ve definitely got a raging fever.”

“Well aware,” Bede grumbling, sniffling. 

“I called a Corviknight Taxi, but they’re having complications at the moment apparently? Not too sure but there’ll be a delay for when it comes. You need to see someone about this, or get some rest at least.”

Bede scoffs. “I’ll be just fine.”

“After fainting like that, I’d beg to differ, mate.”

“Why do you care?” Bede spits. He doesn’t mean to be so aggressive, honestly, it sort of just slips out of him. Hop rolls his eyes.

“Look, you’re a jerk. I get it. But… I couldn’t just leave you laying there, mate. Wouldn’t have been right. You’re really sick. And—don’t worry about repaying me about any of this. Just make sure you get some place where you can be seen.”

Bede doesn’t say anything. Something about this entire thing makes him want to lose it, and he doesn’t know why. The last time he spoke to Hop was when Hop lost their battle and he’d said some pretty harsh things to him. At the time, it felt good—like a victory he could walk around wearing like a crown. He didn’t much care for what he’d said either, mostly because he believed it to be true.

Now…

How could someone who he’d beaten so roughly in battle be so kind to… watch over him like this?

Bede is confused.

“I don’t get you,” Bede mumbles, closing his eyes. Hop shrugs.

“Didn’t ask you to. People can be nice, mate. Maybe remember that the next time you battle someone.”

Hop offers him a cup of whatever he’d been making in the pot. Remembering how nauseous he was earlier, he shakes his head. He’d rather not risk it.

“Well, suit yourself. I’ll wake you when the Corviknight Taxi comes if you just want to sleep.”

That sounded appealing.

Bede closes his eyes but still feels something sinking in the pit of his stomach, like he did something wrong and he was being scolded for it. He isn’t sure why—but he almost wants to take those words back. Maybe it’s selfish to only regret saying what he did when Hop has done something nice for him, but he doesn’t really care.

Bede drifts back to sleep, somewhat, and thinks about other things he could have said when that battle ended.

**Author's Note:**

> I have an au coming out soon,,, it’s basically a semi-sort of-not really reader insert about the champion of Alola taking a vacation in Galar only to get caught up in the Galar plot. more to come on that.


End file.
